In any data communications network, new nodes may need to be installed 10 and configured as the network expands. Nodes may also need to be reconfigured if the network is upgraded. Furthermore, when an existing node is brought off-line, e.g., for an upgrade, and then re-installed, that node may also need to be reconfigured. One part of that configuration process to which the present invention relates is configuring a node for packet data communication with other nodes. Specifically, each node needs a packet data address to conduct packet communications. For purposes of the following description, a “new” node or a node requiring configuration is a node that requires assignment of a packet data address.
It is desirable to minimize the effort, time, and expense associated with assigning packet data addresses or other data identifiers, e.g., domain names, to the new node. One example where installation and configuration of a new node can be a time consuming job is when a new radio base station is added to a cellular communications system. Because base stations, by their very nature, are distributed in geographically remote areas, considerable time is required for a human operator to travel to the new base station and manually configure it with a new IP address, which makes this an inefficient process. It is also susceptible to human error, e.g., data entry errors.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks with on-site, manual configuration of IP addresses for network nodes (like newly-installed base stations) with a method to automatically assign a node identifier like a packet data address to a new node. In general, the automatic assignment of a node identifier like a packet address to a network entity, node, or host includes two steps. First, an initial message is transmitted by the entity, which specifies or indicates in some way geographical location information for the entity. Second, using the geographical location information in that message, a corresponding node identifier (like a packet address) is identified and provided to that entity. In other words, a relationship is established between the geographical location of the entity and its associated host identifier. In the example where the entity identifier is a packet data address, the geographical location information uniquely identifies the entity and its packet data address.
Although the present invention may be applied to any new entity or node using any messaging protocol, one non-limiting example application is to new nodes in a cellular communications system. As applied to a new base station, the present invention automatically provides, for example, a packet data address to the new base station after it is installed in a radio network using the base station's geographical location. One example way of determining its geographical location is to use a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) receiver at the base station to determine its geographical coordinates, e.g., its latitude and longitude. The base station sends its coordinates in an announcement message to a packet address server. One example of a packet address server is a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server coupled to the network. In this context, the announcement message can be a DHCPDISCOVER message that includes the base station's geographical coordinates.
An operation and/or planning node coupled to the cellular network may provide the packet address server with the relationship between a unique set of geographical coordinates and a base station for multiple base stations in the form of an electronic list. In addition to that relationship, the operations/planning node may also specify in the list a particular Internet Protocol (IP) address for each of multiple base stations along with their respective geographical coordinates. The DHCP server compares the geographical coordinates received in the DHCPDISCOVER message with the base station “list” information received from the operation and/or planning node and returns the predetermined IP address that is associated with the geographical coordinates in a responsive message, e.g., a DHCPOFFER message.